Containers are utilized in a variety of industries for a variety of purposes, such as housing, storing and transporting products. Containers have evolved to include lids that can be removably attached to a container or moveably affixed to a container. This allows for convenient access and/or removal of a stored or transported product when one wishes to use the product. Lids that can be moveably affixed or removed from the container with greater efficiency and convenience are desired in commercial industries to save money and time. The medical instrument sterilization field is one such industry. Persons and companies within this industry desire sterilization containers that provide a more efficient and more convenient usage.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.